Kim Possible: Keeping It In The Family
by LJ58
Summary: Ann takes a most unusual call, and before it is over, things may just change for her and Kim in very unexpected ways.


_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Keeping It In The Family**

 **By LJ58**

Ann Possible walked into the discreet night club in mid-afternoon, and looked around. At first, she wasn't sure if she were being pranked, or not, but the call worried her. Enough that she had shown up at the agreed upon rendezvous. Then she noted the attractive, dark-haired woman that waved her over.

She fought the blush that rose at the speculative stares from women around her in the currently near empty club for women who liked women in Upperton, and took a seat in the booth across from the woman already sitting there.

"Aren't you usually green," she asked quietly as the brunette held up a hand, and a waitress brought over two drinks. Both clear, white glasses filled with crystalline liquid.

"White wine," the woman with green eyes told her. "I like the label, so you probably will, too. And I'm incognito."

"Okay. So why meet here," she asked her daughter's usual rival.

"Last place anyone would think to look for either of us," Shego grinned as she lifted her glass, and sipped.

"Okay, so just why did you want to meet?"

Shego sighed, and set her glass down.

She pointedly eyed Ann Possible's drink, reached over, and lifted the glass.

"See," she said, setting it down after taking a sip. "All safe, and everything. I'm really here just to talk, Ann."

"About what," she asked.

"Remember a few months ago? When you let Kim keep me around during that…..Reverse Polarizer incident?"

"Yes," Ann nodded, astonished even her daughter would go that far to try to help someone. Especially someone that was usually trying to take her head off on any other day.

"Well, I got to know you. And Kimmie, of course. And…. I realized I liked you. Enough that I decided I would make you an offer I'll never make anyone else. After all, I do owe you, as much as Princess."

"What kind of offer," Ann asked, not questioning the woman's motives. She had heard a lot about Shego from her daughter, and how she had her own twisted version of honor that could be a real pain at times.

Shego smiled as she sipped from her own glass again before she spoke.

"Like I said, I like you. I realized I'd like to get to know you. Better. A lot better. Even Kimmie doesn't know that I don't really care for guys. I like _women_."

"Are you…..hitting on me," Ann exclaimed, careful to keep her voice down, since while it was far from crowded, there were still several women in the club just then. A few that were shooting very interested looks their way.

"I'm offering you a personal contract," Shego told her. "One time deal only. You go out with me. See me now and then, no strings attached, and you have my word that neither I, nor anyone else, will ever hurt Kimmie. I'll keep her safe for you."

Ann almost choked on the gulp of wine she had just taken to cover her growing unease.

"And if I say no? Will you try to do something…?"

"Nothing beyond the usual," Shego smiled. "Princess and I are always going to mix it up, as I think you know by now. You take the contract, though, and I can promise you I'll make sure she never gets hurt. Never gets in over her head. I can even offer a few….tips now and then. Anonymously, of course. I can also ensure Drakken has more than the usual bad luck. I can take it easy on her, and ensure she doesn't quite get as banged up in our own fights. That sort of thing."

"In exchange for….? What kind of limitations are you considering? Or what kind of time frame?"

The camouflaged comet-powered brunette actually chuckled.

"You know, I honestly don't know. A few dates might get you out of my system. I'll admit, I'm not known for fidelity. Still, I have never known anyone like you. Smart. Gorgeous. Potentially hot-blooded….."

"Potentially," Ann sputtered again.

"Hey, I figure Kimmie got that _fire_ from you. It sure didn't seem to come from Jamie-boy."

Ann grimaced.

"So," she murmured, thinking of just what Shego was offering her. And asking. "When you say dates…?"

"Nights out. Movies. Dinner. Dancing. Sex. _Lots_ of sex," Shego grinned.

"Even though you know I'm married," Ann finally grit out.

"Hey, I'm a bad girl. I really don't care. The question is, can you accept my offer? It's on the table until I finish my drink, and walk out. Your choice," Shego told her as she took another sip of the admittedly good wine.

Ann lifted her own glass, and managed to drink a sip without choking, or sputtering this time.

All while staring hard at the usually green-skinned woman.

"How did you hide your usual….pigmentation?'

"You want all my secrets before we even kiss?"

Ann blushed.

Shego took the last sip of her drink, and sat the glass down.

The woman reached for something in her seat, and picked up a small wallet.

"Your choice, Dr. Possible," she called her now. "We both know Kimmie is good. Better than most. But I think we both know that the odds eventually catch up to anyone. Even her. I can help her stretch those odds. Or, I can just ignore her, and it's business as usual. I'm going now. You?"

"Dance," Ann blurted, setting her glass aside after gulping the last of her drink. "One dance, and let me think," she said, rising to stand with her. "I'll give you my answer then."

Shego smiled, and still holding her own purse, slid her arms around the casually dressed surgeon who actually surprised her by agreeing to meet her in the first place. Especially here. A known woman's night club for lesbians that catered to those blatantly looking for hookups.

"Okay, Ann," she said quietly, and made the redhead blush lividly when she kissed her nose. "One dance," she said, and led her to the empty floor as a slow ballad currently played in the background from the jukebox.

"You ever sleep with a woman," Shego couldn't help but ask as they danced.

Ann smiled now.

"I had a girlfriend in college. It didn't last. I met James," she explained.

"He's that good?"

"I love him, Shego. And I love my children, too."

"I get that. You guys are genuine. It's what impressed me while I was there. Not many are these days."

Ann said nothing to that.

"Kim never said anything about your family," the redhead finally remarked. "Other than your brothers were nuts."

"They are," she agreed. "And the less said of them, the better."

Ann smiled.

"You have met Kim's brothers."

"Several times. You're raising super villains there, you know," she advised.

"No, I don't think….."

"Super. Villains. Trust me," Shego smirked.

Ann only sighed.

"Song's almost over."

"If I say yes…."

"I'll be discreet. I'll respect your boundaries, and no one will ever know about me. Or us. We'll arrange an occasional, and very discreet night out, and have some fun. That's all this is. Two women having fun. Agreed?"

"I….. I think I can accept that. For Kim's sake," she said quietly. "Because, you are right. I do worry about her. She's already had so many close calls."

"Well, she is thickheaded," Shego sniggered.

" _That_ she gets from her father," Ann huffed.

Shego only chortled, and raised her hand to caress Ann's cheek.

"When do you have to be back at the hospital?"

"I'm off until tomorrow morning," Ann admitted. "Slow schedule."

"I have a room nearby. Come with me?"

Ann stared into her bright eyes, and swallowed hard.

"Okay," she rasped.

Shego smiled, and let the little fly wriggle deeper into her web.

 _End..?_


End file.
